MOO 29: Two Little Kittens
by Amanita Jackson
Summary: Month O' Oneshots 29! Remus has finally got a girlfriend- Nymphadora. Even though it's a pity date, Sirius is NOT pleased that his werewolf his dating his cousin.
1. Two Little Kittens

A/N: Well...this is a bit strange...I think I may write a companion piece or a second chapter. It feels finished but there could be more to the story. I'm sorry, I just don't like open-ended stories. I know I've written my fair share but _I_ always know how they end. This one...

In other news I think I've sprained my wrist. It really hurts.

Pairing: Implied Remus/Sirius, mentioned Remus/Nymphadora

MOO: #29

Dedication: For Paris and Helen. Get a clue. This fic reflects my frustration with you two. GET TOGETHER ALREADY!

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the setting nor the poem.

Warning: Mentions of het, minor language

_

* * *

_

_Two little kittens, one stormy night,_

_Began to quarrel, and then to fight;_

_One had a mouse, the other had none,_

_And that's the way the quarrel begun._

_--Anonymous_

"What do you mean, you're dating someone?" Sirius demanded.

"It's just Nymph," Remus replied absentmindedly. He stopped and peered at something on the parchment. "What--! Stupid. Wormwood shouldn't be added anywhere close to this."

Sirius glared as Remus corrected his Potions essay.

"You're not listening! How can you be _dating_ Nymph? Why are you doing this to me?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair and gestured wildly with the other. "After all we've been through, I would've expected--"

"_You_, Padfoot, date some random bird every other week. I have not yet complained. I see no reason for you to complain now that I have a girl while you are between poor, delusional fans," pointed out Remus in a neutral tone. "Bugger. Does the tadpole extract go in before you stir or after?"

"That's not the point!" Sirius shouted. "My point is that you can't date Nymphadora!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but just because she's your favourite cousin--"

"That's not the point either!" Sirius interrupted. "This is not about her! This is about you!" He pointed an accusing finger. "You said you didn't like any of the girls!"

"I don't. She asked me. This is a pity thing. She is your cousin, after all."

"You're hopeless, Moony. Hopeless!" Sirius threw up his hands and collapsed on the bed to sulk.

Remus snapped his book shut.

"This isn't fair. _I've_ had to put up with your constant stream of conquests for_ years_ and I haven't complained. The _first_ time I get a girlfriend, you explode. _I_ don't go around shoving this in your face. _I'm_ not the one who brings girls into our dorm. _I_ wasn't the one to tell _you _about _each and every_ date I've _ever_ been on, because this is the first time I've dated someone and you can't seem to get it through your thick head that _I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER_!"

Remus sat heavily on his bed, head in his hands.

"It's not fair," he whispered.

"But _Nymphadora_?" Sirius said again, demonstrating his ever-present inability to recognise social signals.

"Sirius, can you just drop it and _go away_?" Remus pleaded tiredly. "No--never mind. Just do whatever you want. I'm going for a walk."

"You can't. It's raining hell out there."

"_Stop telling me what to do._"

Sirius watched Remus trudge out of the dorm.

"Damn," Sirius swore softly. After a moment's indecision, he grabbed his cloak and hurried after the werewolf.


	2. Well, You Did Ask

**A/N: **Hmmm...I appear to have continued this...so much for this being a oneshot. I may or may not have another chapter for you. I would like to say I will, but my track record in that area is less than promising. Still. Enjoy the continuation!

* * *

Sirius caught up with him just as Remus was going out the door onto the lake.

"Moony, wait for me!" Sirius called, jogging to catch up.

Remus sighed and stood in the open doorway.

"What do you want, Sirius?" he asked flatly. Sirius had to stop and think. He hadn't actually planned this far.

"Er…" Sirius scuffed his foot on the stone.

"You hadn't planned this far, had you," Remus sighed. It wasn't a question.

"Well, not exactly, but--"

"You're being such a…a…puppy. You can leave your toys scattered around the house for weeks and not be bothered but the second someone decides to pick one up you get all snarly."

"Snarly?" repeated Sirius, smirking. "Please. The Great Sirius Black does not get _snarly_."

"What do you call your little rant back at the dorms, then?" Remus inquired crisply. "I call _that_ snarly."

"Still." huffed Sirius. "Now are you going to stand there all night or are we going back up to plot how to get my annoying, clingy cousin disenchanted with you?"

"Why are you so obsessed with making sure I don't have a girlfriend?" Remus asked as Sirius dragged him back to the dorms.

"Because you're _gay, _Moony. More importantly, you're _mine_."


End file.
